


this isn't how you use the augur of ebrietas

by vamprouge



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: I have no idea what to add, Restraints, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprouge/pseuds/vamprouge
Summary: Mensis students having a bit of fun with the augur with a poor Choir member.





	this isn't how you use the augur of ebrietas

**Author's Note:**

> i like tentacles sorry

_Let's use this._

 

Whispers shared amongst a few students, laughs being shared; Echoing in the pitch black room.

The poor bastard who got kidnapped was none other than a member of the Choir… sitting in a chair and all tied up; barely conscious, twitching at any sounds they could hear.

How majestic.

 More laughs and hush from a few students;

Silence, then a small explosion and then- Ebrietas arms bursting in the room.

The wet membranes covering the helpless prisoner; all of their tied up body.

They jolted awake, small gasps coming out of their mouth; struggling against the hard wooden chair.

And more shared laughs from the Mensis students; how fun it is watching this idiot squirm and try to hide their moans.

 The tentacles didn’t stop, writhing and exploring the Choir member’s back, arms, neck, legs, chest… their whole body was being explored by blinded arms of a Great One.

The wetness and warmth was too much; the Student was left panting like a dog in heat waiting for something- anything to happen.

 

_P-Pl… Please_

 

Their moans simply echoed in the room, the students watching aw the tentacles were still _still_ touching every inch of their body; it was too much for them poor dear.

They wanted it to end, they wanted more more _more_

 They let out a last crying moan and shook in the small restrained chair; left gasping for air, drool and sweat (and tears) dropping slowly from their face.

Their clothes left wet from the tentacles (and maybe more); chest heaving from the torture.

 

_My, already done ? It’s only the beginning, you need more stamina than this..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in the middle of the night i dont know why.


End file.
